A Small Memoir
by NerdyElla
Summary: This is just a short fic about Arthur and Gwen. Short and sweet! Please review- I'm not good at summary's so I hope the story is better!
1. A Small Memoir

This is my first story!! Please review- good or bad, I want to know what you think!

* * *

Gwen couldn't be in love. It was impossible, unnatural, especially to be in love with... with… him. He was handsome and brave, yes arrogant and annoying, but the point was, was that he was above her. A handmaiden can't be in love with a prince. Then again, a prince shouldn't be in love with a handmaiden.

It all happened so fast, the gentle touch of his hand on her arm, his eyes locked on her, his comments directed at her when he said "but also knowing what to say to someone I care about". Then the next day when he bent his head and kissed her. He kissed her, but she couldn't help but enjoy it.

Now, a month on, after being abducted and taken away and being rescued by not just Arthur but Lancelot, she had no idea what was happening. She realised that she could be with Lancelot, if it were not for his loyalty to the crown prince. They could live happily together… but she didn't know if actually, she truly loved him. She knew one thing though- she was defiantly in love with Arthur.

She walked along the north-eastern corridor, carrying a jug of cold water, carefully holding it so none of the liquid would spill. It was for lady Morgana, although for some reason she found herself walking the longer route to Morgana's chambers, passing a certain princes room. As she passed the room she looked in to see no-one, the room was empty, although she saw a handkerchief- her handkerchief- on Arthur's bed. It was the one she gave him before his last joust. He had kept it. She made sure no-one was watching as she slipped into his room to closer inspect it. As she drew nearer she could see that he hadn't washed it, blood patches still on it; she didn't realise that was because he was scared to wash the memories away. She gently picked it up; it felt soft in her worn hands, just like his hand, his lips….

A cough awoke Gwen from her day dream, she turned around to see a familiar face; Arthur. His hair was sandy blonde, it had haunted her dreams- she wanted to run her fingers through it, hopefully while she was kissing his full, pink lips, they were almost a cupid's bow and they fitted against hers so perfectly. So delicately. His body was muscled, from hours of endless training; he was wearing a blue top that reminded Gwen of the tops he wore when he was with her in her house. It fitted him well, showing his muscles but making him looking delicate, like something you would want to keep hold of forever. That's exactly what she wanted to do. Arthur was now looking straight at her, his eyes glistening from the sunlight coming through the window. "Gwin_evere_" he said, making emphasis on her name. He knew what effect this had on her, she blushed; he loved her blush, the way her cheeks glowed crimson as she looked down, ashamed but a faint smile forming on her delicate lips. "Why are you in my chambers? That looks like something you would be carrying to Morgana not for me" he continued, pointing vaguely at the jug of water put to one side. He looked at her puzzlingly, but she could tell by his eyes it was kindness… with a hint of arrogance that she adored. "I...I…I noticed my handkerchief on your bed and thought…. Well… I thought you might not want it anymore..." Gwen stuttered, knowing it was a lie, but she could tell by Arthurs face it struck a chord. His face looked pleading but also a mixture of happiness and sadness; happiness because she had looked upset that he might not want it, and sad also because she thought he would just let it go. "When did I give that impression?" he asked her, stepping forward to close the space between them. He reached out for the handkerchief in her hands. There they stood, their hands touched and they locked eyes. A smile crept on the corners of both of their mouths. He took a breath and stepped forward, closing the distance again until Gwen could feel Arthur's breathing on her hair, little strands of it gently lifting and falling in time with Arthur's breathing. "Gwinevere…" he whispered into her ear, this time saying it so quietly she could not hear the normal emphasis. "Gwinevere…" he whispered again, this time his lips gently touching the top of her ear, taking in her sent; lavender and freshly cut grass. ".. I love you…" he whispered, although this time a little louder. She lifted her hand to the side of his face, cupping it with her hand, and moved it so it was parallel with her own. "Arthur… I…I…I love you". She looked into his eyes and blushed slowly, this time just a faint redness. He placed his hand on her chin, her skin was smooth and she shivered under his touch, he went to pull away but she smiled and he continued. He lifted her chin up as he dipped his head down so their foreheads touched. She could feel his breath, his lips brushed against her own. He dipped his head closer so their lips fully touched. I didn't take long for Arthur to wrap his arms around Gwen's waist; halfway up her back so as not to be inappropriate. He inwardly laughed thinking what could be more inappropriate than a prince kissing a maid because he _loves_ her. Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down whilst going on tip-toes herself to kiss him with more power. Her lips gently parted to allow his tongue entrance and she let out a sigh when he swirled around the top of her mouth. Arthur smiled at this and ventured past her mouth to her jaw line, planting delicate kisses until he reached her neck where he pulled her dress off her shoulder. She let out another sigh when he started to kiss her shoulder, a new part of her body to explore. He let his tongue lightly touch the skin as well which made Gwen tremble. Gwen weaved her fingers through his hair and gently; but somehow forcefully pulled his head up to her own again. He proceeded to kiss her lips again, this time with more passion, he growled as she playfully bit his lip. Just as he was going to venture to her neck again, causing her to sigh and him to force a growl to the back of his throat, a movement by the door stopped them and they flew apart. "MERLIN! Why are…?? Morgana? What brings _both_ of you to my chambers?" Arthur said, looking annoyed but equally embarrassed as he looked at a smirking Merlin and a smirking Morgana. Morgana stepped into the room, looking over to Gwen who, still blushing crimson from the interruption, was pulling her dress together and picking up the jug of water. "I was just wondering where my maidservant had gone with my jug of water when Merlin came in telling me there was something I needed to see; and I'm pleased I listened." She said, smiling to Merlin and Arthur, making Arthurs face also blush, which made Merlin stifle laughter. "So… when are you going to tell Uther? Or are you going to keep this a secret? Tell me all, now I'm in on it I have to know!" she said, talking as if this was a secret children would talk about in the playground. "Yes, and me!" Merlin voiced from the door. "I think I should go…" Gwen said, stepping forward. Arthur glanced at Gwen, looking ashamed that he had got her caught but also sad that she was leaving. "No Gwen, as you two do not want to speak, I shall get it out of you later… Come now Merlin and take the jug of water, you can be my maidservant for today; I'm sure Arthur won't mind you leaving the bed unmade." She said smirking walking out the room, Merlin following. "Morgana!" Arthur shouted after her, his cheeks now burning more than Gwen's. How could she just do that? 1. Interrupt him... them... 2. Proceed to put both himself and Gwinevere in such an awkward position. Well at least they knew, which for some reason, he was debating in his head whether that was good or not. Arthur shook away from his thoughts and looked up at Gwen, who was standing with her head to the floor. She looked up at him, curtsied and kissed him on the cheek before leaving. Arthur stood in the middle of his room and for the first time…. He was speechless.

* * *

Please review!!


	2. Some advice

Morgana couldn't help but laugh. It was funny enough that Arthur was acting like a love sick puppy, but it was even funnier to wind him and Gwen up after she found out it was her maid servant, her best friend who he was infatuated with. She thought it was sweet, Arthur was being friendlier to everyone, and all he had needed was Gwen all these years. She knew he would come to her for advice, he always did with girls. She remembered when he was younger, about thirteen. He had fallen for a young girl from an outlying village called Annie; he had asked her about "how to kiss a girl". She had helped, but laughed at him for months after he found out she wasn't all she said she was. Now hopefully, as it was coming up to Gwen's birthday, he would come to her for advice again; she did enjoy knowing what was going on. As if by magic (Morgana laughed inwardly at her pun) Arthur knocked on her door. "Come in Arthur", she turned around in her seat to see a blushing Arthur, playing with a loose strand on his top. "I…uh….I… came to ask for some advice Morgana" he said, looking up once but turning straight to the ground again. She hadn't seen him like this since he was eight of nine; he was nervous, and embarrassed. "I thought you would" she replied, smiling.

"So, I just….hide it in the laundry??" he asked, looking completely confused. Morgana was starting to wonder what any woman could see in this man, he may be able to fight a dragon but he couldn't be around Gwen for more than five minutes without being lost for words. All in all… he was hopeless. "Yes Arthur, she loves you, as we've all quite clearly seen." Morgana smirked instead of laughing as she remembered the time she walked in on them kissing; Merlin still couldn't keep a straight face. "And she will love it…. Trust me- I know what Gwen likes- it will be a fantastic surprise." Arthur looked at Morgana and confessed what he'd wanted to tell someone for what felt like a lifetime. "I love her Morgana, I've never felt this way before. She's changed me and I don't know what I would do without her. I just wish father would see that….that…. I want to marry her." He looked down on his lap, Morgana looked at him and instead of seeing him as the arrogant prince; she saw him to be a very sensitive person- he was in love with Gwen, and they WOULD be together. She knew it. Arthur looked up "I must go, Merlin will be wondering where I am" he said, getting up and taking a deep breath. "Good luck" Morgana said, smiling, but in kindness "I always told you Annie was no good" she whispered, although she knew he heard it. He sighed and left the room.

Morgana looked through the door and saw him reach the end of the corridor. "One day, he will be king and maybe, maybe then- he won't be so embarrassed about being seen with Gwen, or shall I say Queen Gwinevere." She whispered, standing up from her bed and sitting back down on her chair by the window.


	3. The Locket

Merlin staggered into Arthurs chambers carrying the prince's armour, freshly cleaned using a new spell he had been working on for months, although Arthur would never know. "Merlin! Just the man I wanted to see!" Arthur turned around from looking out the window. "I want you to see this; do you think Gwen will like it?" Arthur took a silver locket out of a draw in his desk; it was engraved with flowers and was the most beautiful piece of jewellery anyone of noble blood could own, let alone a maid. "Is that…is that really for Gwen??" Merlin stuttered gazing at the locket as it swung by its chain. Arthur looked indignant, "Yes, don't you think she'll like it?" Arthur examined the locket, he couldn't see anything wrong with it- it was beautiful. Merlin understood what Arthur thought he meant "No…no! I think she'll love it… but don't you think someone will notice that a maidservant has an extremely fine and almost royal necklace?" Arthur understood, he looked at it, it was lovely, but Merlin was right… although if she only wore it when they were together…. "Thank you for your advice, although I'm sure I can find a way round it. You are dismissed and if you see Gwen ask her to bring my fresh laundry up." Arthur turned around. "Ok.. although I think your code words for 'I want Gwinevere in my chambers' needs improvement, 'bring my laundry up' is really bad." Merlin laughed out and then ran out the room before Arthur could shout. Arthur looked down at the locket; Merlin was right on two things. The first being the necklace did stand out a bit. The second being he did need to work on excuses for Gwinevere to come up to his room. He laughed as he thought that, playing with the chain of the necklace as he thought of how Gwinevere would enjoy the necklace.


End file.
